With continuous development and progress of technologies, intelligent terminals such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer are increasingly popular, and requirements imposed by people on a wireless network are increasingly urgent. As a necessary device for accessing a network, a router also gradually steps into the lives of people.
Most routers generally protect network security in an “encryption” manner. That is, all terminal devices need to enter an access password when accessing a network by using a router, and only when an access password entered by a user matches a preset preset access password, a terminal device can be allowed to access a network. However, currently, for a router, a single preset access password is set to protect a network, which causes relatively low router security.